Dragons (Reign of Fire)
The Dragons are the antagonists in the 2002 science fantasy film Reign of Fire (especially the sole male of their kind). Initially dismissed by mankind as a myth, these flying monsters turned out real, as they were awakened by construction workers that unintentionally unearthed the male Dragon. Once awakened, more of them awakened as well, and proceed to seek to dominate the world and kill off humanity that they view as food. They are believed to be from the Mesozoic era, the time of the dinosaurs. Their vocal sound effects were provided by Jon Olive. History Past The Dragons (or possibly their ancestors) first appeared on Earth in prehistoric times in the Mesozoic and lived alongside dinosaurs for a long time, but they eventually killed them all by burning them in an event come to be known as the . Afterwards, the Dragons went into hibernation, waiting for the Earth to replenishes all life that has been destroyed by them. Their deadly capabilities also supposedly caused the Ice Ages in the past as well. Though being hidden for millennia, modern man encountered the hibernating Dragons around the Viking Age and the Middle Ages as many were slaughtered by Vikings and Knights. These events inspired mankind for myths that involve Dragons and their infamous reputation, unaware that they only knew little of them and the number of slaughtered Dragons were only a tiny fragment of the portion of their overall population on Earth. ''Reign of Fire'' The male Dragon was uncovered during a dig in London and killed all the humans who had found them. One boy named Quinn survived the Dragon ambush and feared them. Years later, the females woke and managed to kill off humanity and rule Earth, hunting any human survivors. Now a young man, Quinn grows up leading a community of survivors. Some of Quinn's survivors get rebellious against his rule and they go out illegally at night to pick apples and steal the crop. They are ambushed by a Dragon who eats one of them. Later they meet an American survivor called Zann who claims to be a Dragon killer. There, it turns out that the Dragons have only one male in the colony, as the rest were female. Quinn realizes that the male was the Dragon that killed his mother, and if he can kill the male, the others will be unable to reproduce. Quinn goes to the nesting place of the Dragons alongside Jensen and Zan. He fights the male Dragon and eventually, Quinn throws a bomb down its mouth in retribution for the death of his mother and the downfall of mankind. The remaining Dragons apparently begin to dwindle afterwards with the Male's death; they are at any rate not seen or heard of. Quinn doubts their another possible resurgence; but remains prepared and says he will fight if they do return, claiming that "They'll burn, we'll build." Personality The Dragons, especially the sole male of their kind, are extremely aggressive and genocidal. They have no qualm in killing any humans and other lifeforms that they encounter, whether simply to feed on their charred mass as food or enemies. The reason why dragons wound up nearly pushing humanity into the brink of extinction was due to them viewing humanity as a rival species and constant battle between them resulting in the dragons become genocidal and will not stop in eradicating all life until they become the most dominant species on earth. Unfortunately, this also contributes their own presumed extinction as by eradicating non-human lifeforms that they encounter, they wind up causing potential preys become scarce, and thus survivors of their kind resorted to cannibalism. Physical appearance The Dragons are highly similar with the mythical Dragons, as both Dragons and their mythical counterparts are massive, scaly, winged-reptilian creatures. But the Dragons in the movie lacks forelegs, making them more like Wyverns than actual Dragons (A typical trait in live-action movie Dragons as portrayals as Wyvern more famous than regular, six-limbed dragons.) They possess two separate glands within their mouth cavity that enable them to breathe fire. The female Dragons are considerably smaller than the huge Dragon male. This is an unusual trait in nature, because females are often much larger than the males in any species. The male Dragon is gigantic in comparison to the females. The facial differences of both sexes are minimal but still very significant. While the female's somewhat shorter upper horns are rather straight, the male's longer upper horns are more curved. The male's lower horns are considerably shorter than that of the female. The female's mouth and nose are longer in comparison with the male's. The egg of a dragon has a red/orange transparent colour and is about the size of 1.5x0.7 feet. Powers and Abilities For such large creatures, the Dragons possess a devastating ability to remain hidden until it is almost too late. The Dragon that ambushed the crop raiders remained hidden until the last minute, emerging out of fire, which seems to be their ambush tactic. The Dragons can breathe fire and do brutish damage with their vast bulk and claws, fangs and horns. The speed of the Dragons make it almost impossible for humans to escape. A code exists among the survivors "Look to the skies, keep digging, and never look back" upon what to do if Dragons are seen. Inspiring fear amongst all humans, the Dragons are very powerful enemies and can only be challenged by the most cunning or strong humans. And can only be destroyed by the heaviest weaponry ever - Zann used his tank to kill Dragons. At the climax of the film, it is revealed that they had another weakness, which serves as their Achilles heels: the glands that enable them to breathe fire inside their mouth and their vision. Had these glands attacked with volatile weapons (like Quinn's explosive bolts for example), the chemical mixtures inside the glands would ignite and result in a violent, fiery explosion that would decapitate the dragon. However, this is also the most difficult weakness to inflict upon as they tend to breathe their flames on their foes before they had a chance. The only one that successfully performs such a feat is Quinn himself. Their vision on the other hand, which nearly same with humans, was not very good in area that emit extreme heat; they cannot see well should extreme heat sources like fire was put between them and what they see as their perception would be blurred. This was unknowingly inflicted by Quinn to the male dragon as when flames happened to between him and the dragon, the dragon could not see him well and hesitated to breathe fire on him, resulting in his death. Gallery Images ReignofFire2-1-.jpg|A dragon in the movie on the prowl. Reignoffire-1-.png|Quinn vs. the male Dragon. ImagesCAWUSFK7.jpg|A Dragon in its nesting ground. ROF-crouch-4-72-1-.jpg|A Dragon flying. Fireballer2 reign of fire the game.jpg|A Dragon from the Reign of Fire video game. 281530b81a8066c12beebc933aa1ec7c.jpg dragons by 88grzes-d5rdw8e.jpg f2e4ca31e0012b3e44a5c05dcc515c82.jpg Videos Reign of Fire - All Sightings Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dragons Category:Live Action Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Mute Category:Man-Eaters Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Immortals Category:Predator Category:Cannibals Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Video Game Villains